


[JP]ハントを止めるな！

by ラクレール (Laclale)



Series: TKTR AU and its references [8]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), MIT mystery hunt
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, Riddles, burt turned into anomaly, puzzle hunt, told by Burt
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/%E3%83%A9%E3%82%AF%E3%83%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB
Summary: これは、彼がとある年の有名なパズルハントに生徒として参加していた頃の話・・・。
Series: TKTR AU and its references [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207892





	[JP]ハントを止めるな！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[EN]Sideway: Burt Curtis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037359) by [Laclale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/Laclale). 



今回のミステリーハントの話だが、一つだけ理解のために知るべき情報がある。

今回のコインは"Center Of Illegal NRG"だった、という事だ。

* * *

ミステリーハントって知ってるか？時に校内という枠を越えた試みがされるパズルハントだ。

魚要素が全く無い魚のパズルとか、販売品の題名に答えが埋め込まれているとか、宣伝に謎を仕込んでいるとか、そういう感じのものだ。

今回のミステリーハントのオープニングは、ミステリーハントそのものを題材にした映画の試写会という体裁で行われた。

* * *

映画は、こんなあらすじで始まった。『とある大学で、パズルハントものの自主映画の撮影が行われていた。その大学には、毎年パズルハントに参加していた生徒の一部が能力者になってしまうという、忌まわしい都市伝説があった。』・・・なんかこの都市伝説がかつての隕石のあれと似ている気がするんだが、それが毎年、という所が引っ掛かるんだよな・・・。

最初のラウンドへの展開は、スタッフがクライマックスシーンのフィルムを失くした事に気づきそれを探すという形になった。その際使われたのは、映画上のハントの最初のラウンド、という設定だ。

* * *

試写会スタッフからサイトが告知され、俺はいつものハックチームではなくエリック達と謎を解き始めた。

このラウンドの謎には、頻出カテゴリに関する文書を使った謎やスプレッドシート関数検定があったな。あと、過去のハントの内容を使った謎も。

ファーストエイドキットのパズルはこのラウンドでは使わなかったな。何だそれって言う人のために言うが、今回のハントのスポンサーの一社が作った消毒液が入っているんだ。FAQは・・・そもそも見てなかったな。

最初のラウンドメタの答えは「本番クライマックスはまだ撮られていない」。この答えをスタッフに送ったタイミングでスタッフが予備のリハーサルフィルムを見つけたという連絡が入った。

リハーサルフィルムでは、能力者が埋め込まれていたキーボックスを解錠してコインを手にいれていた。ここで今回のハントのテーマが、実は『ONE CUT OF THE HUNT』であったこと、すなわち劇中劇であったことが明かされる。そして映画の中に吸い込まれていくような演出。

映画のスタッフは、映画の舞台となった大学はこのハントの舞台である大学と全く同じであると語った。なんだか自虐的な気がしたが、サイト上では新しいラウンドがアンロックされていた。

* * *

新しいラウンドは平行して解けるようになっていたから、手分けして解くことにしたんだ。で、俺はスポンサーがテーマのラウンドに振り分けられた。

そう、ファーストエイドキットのパズルはこのラウンドのパズルだったという事だ。俺は最初のラウンドの間そのキットのロックを外しつつロックを外すための謎(全て変換謎)やその答え、消毒液の容器に書かれていた文字を説明書に書いていた。そして該当するフレーバーは「お手元の消毒液の文字もロックと同じように解いてくださいね！」だから、同じように変換した。何かどっかで見かけたヒントウォーターの謎みたいで面白いよな。

このラウンドで出されたパズルと1対1で紐付けされていた偽のスポンサーは今回のハントのスポンサーよりも多かったが、その実態はメタで明かされる。このラウンドのメタで出された指示は「REDO IN REAL」、要するに本物のスポンサーでもう一度、という意味だ。偽スポンサーの一部は本物のスポンサーの名前のもじりになっていて、かつそのスポンサーが製品を提供していたらその製品が紐付けされたパズルに組み込まれていた。

こうしてスポンサーがテーマのラウンドを終えた俺だったが、何か他にやれることはあるだろうかと、リハーサルフィルムを見返した。

* * *

こういうメディアもので欠かせないのは聖地の特定だ。スポンサーがテーマのラウンドを終えた俺は一人でリハーサルフィルムに写っていた場所に行ってみた。

案の定キーボックスは無かったが、そこにコインがあるというのは感じた。この時は俺を含めた皆がこれをコインだと理解していなかったが、次にここに来た時・・・Final Runaroundの時にはめちゃくちゃに暗号化されていたがその台本にそう書かれていた事で皆が理解した。

・・・何で暗号化された台本にそう書かれていた事を知ってるかって？あの場所にいた俺は映画の登場人物と同じように能力者になってたんだ。彼らほど強烈な痛みは感じなかったんだが・・・その時の俺がスタッフの用意していた見えないオーラも撮れるカメラに写っていた。

俺が痛みを感じた所から溢れ出るように文字を象ったオーラが生成されていく。オーラが全身を覆うとその痛みが収まり、どんな暗号でも少しの情報で解読できる「デクリプト」の能力が使えるようになった。

今の俺なら他の皆を手伝える。俺はエリック達が詰んでいる暗号問題を手伝う事にした。

* * *

エリック達は優秀だったから、テストソルブ済みの物はもう解かれていた。だから俺が手伝えたのはテストソルブをしていない問題・・・アポ無し問題だ。その問題だが・・・酷い出来だった。作者がハントが始まる直前の変化を知らなかったせいでそもそも問題が成立していないようだった。バックソルブ以前の問題だった。 

この事は他のチームにも届いた。お詫びとしてアポ無し問題全てに本来得られるはずだった情報が足された。そこからは最速で正解、Final Runaroundに一番乗りでこぎ着けた。そう、あの酷い台本の問題だ。 

台本にはめちゃくちゃに暗号化されていたとはいえフィルムで見る事の出来なかったパスコードに関する内容が書かれていた。ただ、俺のデクリプトは優秀だから元の文章をオーバーレイして普通に読めるようにしてくれる。「『・・・に移動する。ここはA年のコインの場所だ。』パスコードは台本に直接書いてないな・・・。」って俺が呟けば、「えっ！？」「私達全く読めないのになんで分かるの！？」って返ってくるくらいだ。

最終的にスタッフが「・・・本来の主役がキーボックスを開けるのは危険だと思います。台本を普通に読める彼に開けさせた方が良いと思うんです」ってなって俺がキーボックスを開けた。

映画の撮影が終わったから後はクロージングもといWrap upだ。


End file.
